prohibido
by NaraSayuri
Summary: ambos hyuggas ambos primos ambos qon sentimientos encontrados... amor pasion cariño y sus cuerpos entrelazados...


Ellos lo sabían, eran parientes cercanos, eran como hermanos, pero aun así cayeron en su delirio, su debilidad, su perdición sus cuerpos desnudos juntos, besos apasionados iban y venían, neji pasaba su mano por todo el cuerpo de hinata causando gemidos y jaleos…

Ne..neji- trataba de ocultar un grito, ya que sabían que hacían mal, como dos personas con la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas podrían terminar así, en la misma cama sin que nadie supiera mas que ellos dos- neji..!- no podía mas tenia que sacar lo que tenia dentro, pero esto no hizo que neji se calmase, al contrario le enloquecía mas.

Ella solo se dejaba guiar por el, su cara con un sonrojo muy notorio, abrazando la espalda de su propio primo, pero como resistirse, solo recordaba que al terminar su "cena familiar" ella subió muy decidida a su cuarto pero no, había terminado una vez mas en el cuarto de el, era la primera vez juntos en realidad, nunca habían pasado de besos y caricias, ¿Por qué ahora?, por que no aguantaban mas, tantos sentimientos reprimidos en ellos, no podían ya no podían mas.

Ah… neji…yo…- cada vez las embestidas de el eran mas fuertes, tratando de no lastimarla, pero que decía, no la lastimaba solo le demostraba su amor, siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, lo descubrió cuando la vio llorar por un chico, era la primera vez después de llorar por su madre, ella parecía tan fuerte y en ese instante tan vulnerable, el le demostraba que siempre estaría ahí, nunca supo exactamente cuando empezó a verla dormir, tan linda durmiendo, sonrojada y son una sonrisa que casi no se le veía, solo cuando estaba con el claro estaba, cuando por fin reacciono, ella estaba despierta a su lado abrazada de el, estaba llorando y el no pudo mas, la tomo por su barbilla y empezó a besarla, ella en vez de alejarse se acercaba mas, le daba un tierno beso, pero sabían que hacían mal.

Hinata te amo- decía neji de un momento a otro, ella se sonrojaba aun mas, si es que se podía mas- te vez hermosa- tenia una sonrisa muy visible

Yo… a ti… neji!- gritaba por lo mas bajo que podía, pero no sabia cuanto mas podía reprimir sus gritos, cada vez mas fuertes, hasta que por fin, cuando neji termino de "motearle su cariño y amor", ella se acomodo en el pecho desnudo de el.

Hinata… esto esta mal- trataba de parecer firme pero, no podía, no era fácil dejar su propia adicción- pero…- al ver en el rostro de hinata una tristura extrema sabia que debía decirlo- no puedo dejarte, eres… eres mi todo hinata, te amo, aunque este mal yo siempre te amare- acercaba su rostro al de la chica, esta se abalanzo hacia el, dando un beso, que ya no era tan tierno, en cambio era tan fuerte, tratando de dar todos sus sentimientos en ese beso, neji no podía mas y volvía a su perdición, el cuerpo de su prima.

Tocaba una vez mas ese cuerpo tan bien formado, y besaba esos labios tan rojos, no sabia como, pero hinata había incitado una vez mas a neji, le permitía hacerla suya, neji tocaba cada parte del cuerpo de hinata, provocando cada vez un sonrojo a la chica, seguido de un leve gemino, así terminaba la noche y entrando de madrugada, hinata se despertó vistió y salio del cuarto de su primo, tenia que estar en su cuarto, claro su querida hermana la vería…

Te vas?- decía algo juguetón

Te-tengo que- respondía algo cabizbaja

Esta bien- se acerco a ella, aun desnudo,- anoche la pase genial, hinata te amo- mordia el lóbulo de la chica, sabia que eso le gustaba, al final hinata se aparto de el tratando de no herir los sentimientos de el

Y… yo a ti… neji- se acerco al chico y beso sus labios, se separo antes de que se volviera mas intenso, sabia que no habría forma de separarse y ya era tarde.

Cuando hinata volvió a su cuarto, vio el reloj que tenía en su burro, si como ella pensaba las 6 de la mañana, y para su suerte ya era lunes, hora de arreglarse para el colegio, busco su ropa y mientras tomaba una ducha, escucho pasos en su alcoba…

Si quieres puedo ayudarte- bromeaba neji- bueno hinata ya son 6:30 y Hanabí necesita que le des su uniforme

s-si ya voy- respondía a la misma vez que se ponía su bata de baño

Te vez mejor sin ropa- susurraba a su oído, a lo que hinata se sonrojaba

Y tú también- respondía en susurro

Estaban dejando a Hanabí en su colegio, y apunto de cerrar la puerta del carro e irse a su propio colegio Hanabí los detuvo

Ahora deberían saber que alguien mas sabe lo que paso anoche- decía mientras cerraba la puerta del auto.


End file.
